Sesame Street (Female style)
A female parody of Sesame Street by TBA. NOTE: Please do NOT delete everything! Cast *Elmo - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Big Bird - Aurora (Disney) *Oscar the Grouch - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) (both are cynical and grouchy) *Snuffy - Ellie (Ice Age) *Cookie Monster - Cera (The Land Before Time) (both of their names start with "C" and can be tough sometimes) *Bert - Anna (Frozen) *Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) (both start with "E") *Zoe - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Grover - Snow White (Disney) *Prairie Dawn - Rapunzel (Disney) *Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Telly Monster - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Baby Bear - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Rosita - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Alice Snuffleupagus - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Slimey - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Herry Monster - Pocahontas (Disney) *Grudgetta - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Honkers - Birdos (Mario) *Dinger - Latias (Pokemon Heroes) *Humphrey and Ingrid - Misty and Brock (Pokemon) *Baby Natasha - Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Guy Smiley - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Frazzle - Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *Two-Headed Monster - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Kingston Livingston III - Megara (Hercules) *Mr. Johnson - Grumpy (Disney) (both have troubles with Snow White and Grover) *Biff and Sully - Sofia (Sofia the First) and Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *The Amazing Mumford - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Buster the Horse - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Gladys the Cow - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Barkley - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Oinker Sisters - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Betty Lou - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) *Hoots the Owl - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell) *Murray Monster - Moana (Moana) *Simon Soundman - Simon Wiggle *Horatio the Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Harvey Kneeslapper - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Julia - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story ''series) *Sherlock Hemlock - Popeye *Radar - ShellieMay the Disney Bear (''Disney) *Rubber Duckie - Olaf (Frozen) *Bernice - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Dorothy - Cleo (Pinocchio) *Narf - Dove Cameron *Mooba/Googel - Olivia Holt *Groogel/Pheobe - Sofia Carson *Mel - Zendaya *Stinky the Stinkweed - Sunflower (Plants vs Zombies) *Herbert Birdsfoot - Peter Pan *Kermit the Frog (Muppets) - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Humans * Bob - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Gordon - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Susan - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Mr. Hooper - Pops (Regular Show) * Luis - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Maria - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * David - Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) * Linda - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) (She has her voice instead of using sign language) * Buffy - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Olivia - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Uncle Wally - Nanny (The Fox and the Hound) * Miles - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Gina - Joy (Inside Out) * Mr. Handford - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) * Gabi - Meg (Family Guy) * Savion - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Ruthie - Megara (Hercules) * Lexine - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Carlo - Carlos (Barney & Friends) * Tarah - Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Celina - Sailor Jupiter/Lita (Sailor Moon) * Alan - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Marco - Baby Leo (Little Einsteins) * Chris - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Leela - Leela (Futurama) * Mando - Rocket (Little Einsteins) * Nina/Cinderella (Lucy Liu) - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Sidney - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Mara - Alisa Besher (ZOOM) * Melissa - ??? * Priscilla - ??? * Jamari - ??? * Kevin - ??? * Devon - ??? Episodes * Belle's Town * Around the Corner * Listening to WUFF Radio (Female Style) * Roo's Birthday * Giggles and Megara Have a Sleepover With Aurora * The Birdo Help Game * The Mysterious Cookie Thief (Female Style) * The Cookie Thief (Female Style) * Giggles Is Sad * The Broken Sink at Joy's Day Care * Lupe Meets Ferdinand * The Flying Me (Female Style) * An Eclipse on Sesame Street (Female Style) * Mandy Is Prince Turbo * GNN (Female Style) * Shenzi Thinks the Moon Is a Cookie * The Fairy Godmother's Sheep Trick * Poof's Hoongie * The Cloud Who Wanted to Leave the Sky (Female Style) * The Tree Who Wanted to Leave the Park (Female Style) * Jasmine Sells Porridge on a Hot Day * Sawyer Breaks Megara's Pitcher * The Jack In the Box (Female Style) * Belle and the Mysterious Notes * Lupe Falls In Love With Lois * The King's Dirty Shirt (Female Style) * Juliet's Fairy God-Person * Elena's Favorite Crayon * Poof Wants to Play With Roo * The Grouchiest No on Sesame Street (Female Style) * Elena and the Silly Spell * Belle and the Rubber Ball * Hatching the Birdo Egg * Princess Aurora Sleeps Over at Meg's * Belle and the Cows * Mandy's Nightmares * Belle Tries to Introduce the Sponsors * Cartoon Moon Watch * Elsa Becomes as Princess-keteer * A Day with Aurora and the Princess-keteers * Elsa Offers an Instant Poetry Service * Anna's Birthday * The Furry Pink Chipmunk Parade Videos *Aurora in China *Aurora in Japan *The Best of Elsa and Anna *Giggles' Sing-Along Guessing Game *The Best of Giggles *Aurora Sings *Cera's Best Bites *Gigglescize *Do the Alphabet *Giggles Saves Christmas *1-2-3, Count With Me *Quiet Time *Giggles Says BOO! *Aurora Gets Lost *Giggles' Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf *Anna & Elsa's Word Play *A Celebration of Me, Snow White *C is for Cera Characters Giggles (pic).png|Giggles as Elmo DP-Aurora.jpg|Aurora as Big Bird Billy-and-mandy-billy-and-mandy-6398323-325-375.jpg|Mandy as Oscar the Grouch Peaches the Young Mammoth.jpg|Peaches as Snuffy Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Cera as Cookie Monster Anna with diamond collar by Davidchannel.png|Anna as Bert Elsa-frozen-4.16.jpg|Elsa as Ernie Rapunzel (Kingdom Hearts III).png|Rapunzel as Prairie Dawn Mavis (Hotel Transylvania).png|Mavis as the Count Mrs-belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg|Belle as Telly Princess-jasmine-aladdin-95.5.jpg|Jasmine as Baby Bear open-uri20150422-20810-bgmxks_32d2951f.jpeg|Belle as Telly Monster Elena.jpg|Elena as Rosita Huffalump-lumpy-dance.jpg|Lumpy as Alice Snuffleupagus Roo in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo as Slimey Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Herry Monster Angelica Pickles.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Grudgetta Birdo_MP9.png|Birdo as a Honker Misty (TV Series).jpg|Misty as Humphrey Brock.jpg|Brock as Ingrid Poof.jpg|Poof as Baby Natasha Minerva-Mink-image-minerva-mink-36268548-1015-786.jpg|Minerva Mink as Guy Smiley Little Miss Scary.jpg|Little Miss Scary as Frazzle Devon and Cornwall.png|Devon and Cornwall as the Two-Headed Monster Pepe sings rose 7.png|Pepe Le Pew as Kingston Livington III Little Miss Calamity.jpg|Little Miss Calamity as Blue Johnson Nakoma in Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma as Merry Monster New Princess Sofia.png|Sofia as Biff Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files - Stuffy's Sticky Supplies.mp4 000080360.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Sully Fairy-godmother-cinderella--large-msg-130877503822.jpg|Fairy Godmother as the Amazing Mumford Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Buster the Horse Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg|Dory as Gladys the Cow Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Barkey Powerpuff-girls-key-art-small.0.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as the Oinker Sisters Trixie tang-202x300.png|Trixie Tang as Betty Lou Lisa Simpson.jpg|Lisa Simpson as Hoots the Owl Disney fairy tinker bell 1920x1080.jpg|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby Moana.jpg|Moana as Murray Monster Luan Water Flower Attack.png|Luan Loud as Harvey Kneeslapper Smurfette smufs lost village.png|Smurfette as Little Chrissy Diddy kong smash bros.png|Diddy Kong as Davey Monkey Lazlo camp lazlo.png|Lazlo as Joey Monkey Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg|Horton as Horatio the Elephant Pic detail4d72b572343be.png|Dixie as Cecile Lammy.png|Lammy as Julia Michelle penguins.png|Michelle Conrad as Roosevelt Franklin Jessie.jpg|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Popeye.jpg|Popeye as Sherlock Hemlock Olaf_transparent_pose.png|Olaf as Rubber Duckie Stitch_OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch as Bernice Cleo the Fish.jpg|Cleo as Dorothy Olivia-holt-guesting-at-fox-5-good-day-new-york 1.jpg|Olivia Holt as Mooba/Googel Sofiacarson descendants.jpg|Sofia Carson as Groogel/Pheobe MrBilly2.png|Billy as Irvine Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo as Fluffy the Elephant Wilbur the Pig.jpg|Wilbur as Spot the Pig Donkey in Shrek 2.jpg|Donkey as Iago the Donkey Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpeg|Juliet as Wolfgang the Seal Alex the lion.jpg|Alex the Lion as Chicago the Lion Drill-sergeant-duck-sitting-ducks-7.53.jpg|Drill Sergeant Duck as Benny Rabbit Sunflower2009HD.png|Sunflower as Stinky Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg |Judy Hopps as Kermit the Frog Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs